Dragonball Z: Forefather Goku's Legacy
by Ghostice300
Summary: It's been two years since Goku beat the Saiyans. Another child was born onto him and Chi Chi. Now Goku and his kids must join forces with the Gotei 13 to help defeat a newer threat. DBZ/Bleach/ Naruto crossover. Mostly in Dbzverse and Bleachverse...


Dragonball Z: Forefather Goku's Legacy

AN: this is going to be a story about my oc, Peppa son, from Xenoverse 1. It will also crossover with Bleach more than Naruto. Naruto will be with the Bleach and Dbzverse, so if you're not keen to the idea then don't read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Naruto, or DBZ

It had been two years since the Saiyan's had invaded the planet Earth. At the order of Frieza, Vegeta, Nappa, and Radditz had been dispatched to the Earth in hopes of finding Goku, figuring out if he had completed his mission to eradicate the Earth's population. Much to their dismay, the kind, selfless spirited Saiyan, Goku hadn't taken the route he was intended to from birth.

Having fallen from the grasps of his adoptive grandfather, Gohan, as a small baby, Goku hit his head on a massive rock at the bottom of a waterfall. That incident had caused the Earth's current mightiest Z warrior to lose his memory of everything pertaining to his Saiyan roots and his Saiyan Destiny. This angered the other Saiyan's who had been dispatched to the Earth to find Goku, ultimately sparking conflict between the three invaders and the Earthbound Saiyan.

One by one, those space invaders had been defeated one by one. From Radditz vs Piccolo and Goku, to Goku vs Nappa and last but not least, Goku vs Vegeta. As time passed, Goku had healed from his wounds from the help of a senzu bean.

He had spent some quality time together with his family in Mount Pao. His first son, Gohan was now 10 years old and his wife Chi-Chi was now 23 years old. She hadn't lost a touch or ounce of her boisterous personality.

She and Goku even had another child last year after the Saiyan problem. They had a daughter, named Peppa Son, who had Goku's spiky hair on top but Chi Chi's long smooth hair at the bottom. Her eyes were golden yellow, surprising both Goku and Chi Chi who both had black eyes but nevertheless a yellow eyes child was born onto them.

Goku figured it had something to do with her power level. Chi Chi blamed Goku for his foolish training and his overwhelming ki levels, saying he rubbed it off onto their kids. Today was Peppa's 3rd birthday, she didn't have any friends her age so Goku just picked up some nearby animals her age to party with her. Gohan had assisted him, grabbing a peach for her to eat from peach tree. Chi Chi was beyond pissed off, it had been two hours since the two left to grab the animals and the peach.

"Mommy, when is Daddy and big bro gonna be back?" Peppa inquired in an innocent tone.

"Who knows, Peppa…. Your dad can be a real pain in my ass sometimes!" Chi Chi replied to her daughter. She glared at the fields where Goku and Gohan left, awaiting their return impatiently.

"Hey, Chi Chi! We're back!" Goku shouted waving as he and Gohan were now visible coming from the faraway hill. Behind them were baby rabbits and baby chimps. " Goku, you bastard! How dare you be late to your own daughter's 3rd birthday! You too, Gohan! Have you two no shame?" Chi Chi retorted with a raging expression. Goku and Gohan both scratched the back of their heads out nervousness and stress. "Chi Chi, I can explain! The rabbits parents were very strict and were telling me when they wanted their kids back! Right, son?" Goku replied, asking Gohan to back him up.

"Yeah mom, they were really mean parents! Dad had to bribe them to bring them raw carrots in order for their kids to come to the party!" Gohan added in, making Chi Chi glare at him, spooking him to silence.

"Don't lie for your father, Gohan! He's turning you into another common thug like him! I won't raise any thugs! Peppa and you will attend the best schools! And you both will be lawyers or doctors when you grow up!" Chi Chi explained to her family as they sat at the picnic table. The bunnies sat next to Peppa, licking her cheek, making her laugh hysterically. "Umm, this is for you too, little sister…" Gohan exclaimed as he handed Peppa the peach he had plucked. "Thank you, Big Bro Gohan!" Peppa replied in an ecstatic manner, eating the peach.

"I'll be back with dinner…. Watch the kids, Goku! And try not to be a kid yourself! You're supposed to be their adult role model after all!" Chi Chi states as she goes into the sphere shaped house, getting the food she had cooked. "Hahahaha! Mommy is mad at you, Daddy!" Peppa laughed pointing at Goku who sat across from her and Gohan, who was also laughing at what Peppa had said. "Your mother can be scary sometimes, Peppa! She was even worse when Gohan was turning 3 years old. Hahahaha! Oh boy, brings back memories!" Goku replied laughing with his two children.

" **Goku**!" A voice had echoed in Goku's head. " King Kai, is that you?" Goku inquired aloud, scaring Peppa and Gohan who couldn't hear King Kai' voice too. "Relax, Peppa, Gohan, it's just the King Kai talking to me via telepathy…" Goku stated. " The king Kai? Peppa asked out of curiosity. "He's a nice guy he taught Dad how to fight and get stronger…" Gohan replied. "Wow, the King Kai sounds pretty strong!" Peppa states in awe. " **Cute little girl you got there, Goku! She looks just like you! Oh boy, I'd say you're going to have your hands full with her and little Gohan!** " King Kai exclaimed chuckling to himself.

"What's the real reason you wanted to speak with me, King Kai?" Goku inquired, getting a bit more serious. "

 **I've been spying on the Makaioshen for months now and I found out that there's a silent organization coming together, consisting of criminals from many other dimensions. One is this realm where this town Karakura Town. The other is a realm where ninja have militarized themselves in order to uphold peace and justice for the nation's. These are some pretty bad people, Goku! You need to get twice as strong as you are now! Your kids need to get stronger too! These men will not stop until they have crushed every dimension and conquered it all!** King Kai explained to Goku, who was processing this information, gazing over at Peppa and then back to Gohan.

"We'll look into these other dimensions soon, King Kai! For now, let me celebrate Peppa's birthday…" Goku replied.

" **Goku, I know you're worried about Peppa, she is far more stronger than you could imagine...She has a power level of 5,000 at such a young age! She will be a great warrior like you. Perhaps you could teach her the kaioken.** " King Kai stated, shocking Goku to the core. " A power level of 5,000?" Goku inquired as he gazed back over to Peppa.

" **When you finish, bring yourself and your kids to my planet and I'll have you sent to Karakura Town.** " With that the king Kai cut the link, leaving Goku to think to himself.

Chapter ended…...


End file.
